The Golf Cart
The Golf Cart is the forty-ninth prank call in the Crotchety Old Man Calls series. Transcript (Ringback Tone) Man: (Censored) How may I help you Milton: Oh thank god you answered! We got problems. I'm out on the course my golf cart will not shut off! Man: It won't shut off? Milton: Golf cart will not shut off! What did I stutter? IT WILL NOT SHUT OFF! I'm out here I teed off about an hour ago. I sliced one into the woods, got back in the cart to try and find the ball, and BAM it took off like a rocket. Cannot shut the golf cart off. It's going as fast as it can go! Man: Well are you in it? Milton: Yes I'm in it. Of course I'm in it! Man: Where are you? Milton: I was at three I don't know where the hell I am! I'm a mile away! Man: Okay I'm coming out trying to find you. Milton: Hold on a sec how do I shut this off? Help me through this first! Man: Okay hi-hit the break. Milton: I'm weaving, I'm swerving, I'm trying to avoid hitting other golfers Man: HIT THE BREAK! Milton: Hang O-hang on a minute! (Milton hits the break) Milton: Hitting break. Nothings happening Man: Okay reach down their and turn the key off. Milton: Ohh like I'm a moron that's the first thing I tried! Hold on a sec. Trying again. Listen to this! (Milton turns the key) Milton: Just turning! Doing absolutely nothing! Man: Okay grab the handle, the black handle, and pull it up to the middle. Milton: Black handle. I-I tried that, it snapped off in my hand. The whole thing broke in half, and I threw it out of the cart! Man: Okay I'm on my way. Milton: What else should I do. Hold on a sec. Don't leave me yet! I'm swerving and weaving. Holy, SIR LOOK OUT! SIR LOOK OUT! (Milton runs a man over) Milton: Holy crap! I just mowed him over! Man: Did the cart stop? Milton: No it's keep on going! Man: Well get out of it! Milton: WHAT!? Little louder what you say? Man: I said I would try to jump out of the cart! Milton: Okay.... LADIES LOOK OUT! (Milton runs over some women) Milton: DAHH! I think I killed them! Man: Jump out of the cart! Milton: I can't jump out of the cart. I don't know where it's gonna go! Man: I'm on my way them. Milton: Hold on a Sec. I got the water coming up! I got the lake coming up! Should I run it into the lake? Man: Run it into the lake! Milton: Okay here we go. Oh my God! Here we g... (Cart crashed into lake) Man: Hello? Milton: I'm in the water. Man: Can you get out of it? Milton: WHAT?! Man: Can you get out of the water? Milton: Okay....(starts drowning). The cart is completely ruined. Man: I'm coming out to get you Milton: Can't swim. I can't swim. Help! Man: Get out of it! Milton: HELP! I'm going under! Man: Get out of their! (Milton drowns and presumably dies) (Ringback tone) Category:Prank calls